Sodium 5-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-nitrobenzoate is a known herbicide which is presently in commercial use and is being produced in large quantities. This herbicidal compound is the sodium salt of the acid produced from the nitration of ##STR1## 3-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)]phenoxybenzoic acid which, in turn, may be produced by the oxidation of ##STR2## 3-[2-chloro-4-)trifluoromethyl)]toluene which, in turn, may be produced by the coupling reaction of ##STR3## potassium 3-methylphenate with ##STR4##
The compound 3,4-dichlorobenzotrifluoride may, in turn, be produced from the chlorination of ##STR5## During the chlorination of 4-chlorobenzotrifluoride to 3,4-dichlorobenzotrifluoride it has been found that a small amount of hydrogen fluoride is generated which poses a severe corrosion-to-glass problem. Since this chlorination reaction is generally conducted in a glass-lined vessel it was mandatory that this corrosion be minimized.